Even younger Becker
by Cooper101
Summary: Becker is teased for being the youngest man, but when a mission goes wrong, the team have to hunt down a Scorpion from the future and look after a one and a half year old Becker! Looks like its parenthood for the ARC team, but baby Becker is trouble.
1. Teasing

**I'm back with another story! Yay!**

**This chapter is a bit long, but please read all the way to the end.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

"I'm still loving this. You know, back at school, you'd have to do everything I told you to do right?" Conner said smirking, as he wasn't scared to pat Becker on the head. Matt tried not to laugh, but failed.

Becker cursed again for telling Conner and Matt when he was born. They had even double-checked on his file. He was 26 and Becker had always been proud of being the youngest, his whole life. He was the youngest out of his brother and sister, his brother being thirty and sister being twenty-eight. He had been the youngest in all his classes at Primary school, Secondary school and college. He would have gone to university if he had not of been picked up by the government and put right into training. He was put straight into the best training camp in the world and still the youngest. Everyone was twenty or over and he was only eighteen. He had also improved more than others had and went straight into the 'Big Boys' within three weeks. Everyone else in the 'Big Boys' was twenty-four or over. To top it all off, he had been the youngest in every government operation he had ever been in.

He was fine with being the youngest, but now, he was wishing he had never mentioned his age.

"I would never do as you say if we were at school," Becker simply said, trying to change the subject and trying to get on with his file work.

"Oh really? I would be older, what would you have?" Conner said, really acting like a school bully but only playfully.

"Well, considering I turned round and put the school bully in hospital for three weeks and I was more of a gentleman plus 'adorable' I'd say that every girl in the school would beat you black and blue if you laid one finger on me," he said, flashing a full grin at the open-mouthed man.

"You? Adorable?" Matt asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Yes! You haven't seen him with a pink bow on his head." Jess said, turning around in her ADD chair. Matt's eyebrow was raised as the young woman actually had had Becker put a _pink_ bow on his head. He slowly turned towards Becker.

"I lost a dare and slightly changing the subject, but isn't Jess the youngest. She's nineteen." He said, defending himself and feeding Jess to the lions.

"Becker, Becker, Becker," Conner said walking up to his desk and chair he was at. "Being the youngest _woman _isn't fun or nice to tease. It's... it's cute. Being the youngest makes her cute and adorable and loveable." Conner said, describing it clear as he saw it. When Conner was complementing Jess, her back seemed to get straighter and straighter and a huge grin spread across her face.

"And you being the youngest _man _gives us more authority to tease you about it. I mean, you're the youngest by one year. Even that solider of yours... Blondi! Even he's older then you, he's twenty-seven." Matt said in a mocking tone. His full Irish accent hitting Becker in the face like a gust of wind. Becker couldn't stop them teasing him unless he wanted to hurt them. Sometimes he could get out, but other times he's just boxed into a corner so much, the only way out was by giving pain.

Just as Conner and Matt were about to start again, Emily walked towards them. She had been at the ARC for some time now and was slowly getting the hang of modern day things. She walked towards them with a report. She hadn't been given a full time job, so was stuck with walking around handing reports to people and going around giving out messages, etc. etc.. She wore a black dress that had been supplied to her by the ARC. It looked good on her, as said by many, but Becker agreed with Emily herself that it was horrible. It didn't suit her at all. Too dull and... office like. Emily wasn't an office person and that had been made clear a couple of times, but was still ignored by all.

She placed the paper on Becker's 'to do' pile and flashed everyone a smile. Becker grinned as Lester had taught her well to smile when she really wanted to scream.

"So, how's the world doing?" she asked. Matt blinked since Victorians didn't say 'how's the world doing'. They didn't shorten things either so why was she saying 'how's' instead of 'how is'? Becker leaned to the side so Matt could see him.

"Two of my soldiers, Blondi and Lenny, have been teaching her some 'modern day talk'. I found it incredibly funny when they tried to get her to say 'init'," he said almost laughing. Emily rolled her eyes, remembering the five hours she had spent trying to say the word and then ending up still not being able to say it.

"We're doing fine Emily. We were just teasing Becker because he is the youngest man in the ARC," Conner said, recovering faster than Matt over the fact that Emily was trying to sound, act and talk like them.

"Already knew that. All of Becker's soldiers knew that ages ago." Matt and Conner's mouths dropped. "Anyway, got to take Becker's 'done' pile to Lester who will then say 'take it to get filed'." She picked up Becker's giant pile of 'done' paper work and walked off before another word could be said. Becker said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at the two men. He then went back to work.

* * *

Matt marched towards Room 45 where Becker had told him that Emily had tried to learn how to talk like a modern day person. When he reached the room, Lenny and Blondi were already waiting.

Blondi was the second youngest man in the ARC and one of Becker's best men. He was a skinny man with short blond hair and always seemed to be quite dumb, even though he was smart and brilliant on the field. Because of his blond hair and dumbness, he was nicknamed Blondi. He was always joking around and acted like a teenager at most times. He even looked like one.

Lenny was quite different. He was a black man in his early thirties and unlike Blondi, had a family. He had once been a cop in America then moved up into the government. No one knows the story of how he moved to England with his wife and two daughters, but there had been rumours that it wasn't a pleasant experience. He was also quite skinny and had puffy brown hair.

"Gents," Matt said, grabbing their attention.

"Mathew, what you doing here man?" Lenny asked, his American accent kicking in, meaning he was startled by Matt's sudden appearance.

"I'd like a quick word about you teaching Emily to learn about modern day language." Both men laughed a little and were a bit touched that Matt cared about what she was learning as if he was her father.

Blondi raised his hands in defence as he stepped forwards.

"Mate-" Blondi started, but was cut off.

"Look, I don't have much time, but just don't teach her stuff that doesn't need to be taught like... swearing. Okay?" Matt said, using his Irish accent to hopefully put some fear into both men. He hated the way they didn't call him 'Sir' since that is what they were meant to call him. He needed to talk to Lester about that. Becker had started being too playful and friendly with his men and in doing so; they were calling everyone that was higher than them by their names, not Sir or Madam.

Both men nodded to say they understood. Lenny was about to open his mouth to speak, but Matt was out the room with a single, "perfect".

As Matt left, Emily walked into the room. Blondi noticed that she wasn't wearing the heels she had been given, but a pair of Becker trainers. He sniggered, as they knew that their Captain wouldn't be too impressed with a woman wearing his trainers.

"So Em, what would you like to learn today?" Lenny asked, making it an optional lesson. Emily started to like the fact that she was being called Em. She thought it was a bit sloppy, but she liked it as it made her feel more like she was wanted.

"Well, maybe something that most people would laugh at me for not knowing. Like when I didn't know what a mobile was. I was laughed at for that," she said, playing with her hands slightly.

Lenny had his mouth open as he and Blondi shared a look. They then turned back to her and Lenny grew a smile and said:

"Swearing it is then!" Emily smiled as she was about to learn something new and possibly exciting.

* * *

The ADD's alarm wailed like a screaming child. Jess typed at the keys to get the team's destination.

"Where is it Jess?" Matt asked leaning over her chair and a bit too close for Jess's liking. She focused more on the anomaly though.

"South of the ARC... It's at a government science office. Be careful you don't get turned into a seven-headed monster," she said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. She had watched a horror movie with Conner and Abby about scientists in a government project mutating animals and it all went wrong and they tried to kill the scientists. Only Conner laughed at this joke since the dog in the movie grew six more heads.

The team started to make their way towards the cars, but Emily stopped Matt.

"I want to come."

"No, Ethan might be about. It's too dangerous." He replied, looking her sternly in the eyes.

"But-"

"No buts," and with that, he was off. Emily sighed.

She was never allowed to have any fun.

* * *

Becker was slammed into the wall as his EMD gun flew down the hall. The creature's tail retreated, but Becker knew it wasn't finished with him. His team didn't know he was in this part of the building or that the creature was with him. The anomaly was a future one and Becker could only guess that he was fighting a giant scorpion/dog type creature.

Its skin was completely a shield and was just like a scorpion's. You couldn't fry it, you couldn't freeze it and you couldn't shoot it. It also had a long tail with a stinger on the end. Its legs were like dog's legs with paws, but unlike dogs, with giant claws like lions. It had pincers at the front of its face, but its eyes were cat like and when it blinked, its eyelids came across from the side, not up and down. Becker opened his eyes and saw the creature turning round to charge at him. He knew that the eyes were the weak point, but getting to them was hard.

Becker jumped to his feet and ran down the hall. The creature sprinted off after him.

When the team had first arrived, scientists were all outside thinking it was a fire drill. As the team made their way in, many had told them to be careful with what they had been working on. Conner had tried to calm them down by saying he'd do his best since he was a bit of a scientist himself. Becker just ignored the lot of them and marched straight into the building.

Becker picked up his gun and ran faster. The creature was fast, but it had too much weight so Becker was faster. He turned the corner, running faster. The creature slowed as it stood at the end of the corridor. Becker looked back. The creature roared and pounced forward. Becker didn't look back as he tried to pick up speed. The creature then suddenly, skidded to a halt - a thin bit of rock and flash shot out of the creature's stingerstraight at Becker. It ripped into his shoulder. Becker fell forward as he felt his shoulder was in enough pain to make him think it had just been cropped off with a blunt axe. He fell face first on the floor, screaming in agony. He lay there, screaming, unsure what was real and what was a nightmare.

The creature walked up behind him. It used its tail to pick Becker up by the leg and hung him in front of its eyes. It blinked sideways as it studied Becker's face. Becker's face screwed up in pain, which was disapproved of by the creature. The creature threw Becker through a sheet of glass that separated the lab from the hall. Becker flew through that and skimmed over all the lab tables, knocking over all the chemicals that the scientists had been working on. Chemicals and acids fell all over Becker's body, into his eyes and even into his mouth, which he swallowed by accident.

The chemicals burned Becker's body as he screamed in agony and unbearable pain. The creature cried itself. Becker's pain and screams seemed too much for the creature's ears. It fled to find something else to put into pain.

As the creature left, Emily came running up the hall. She had disobeyed Matt's orders, but she didn't care. She was dressed in the clothes she had worn when she had travelled through the Gateways. She saw the mess of the lab and could only guess that Becker had been there. She knew this because Becker always did things a bit too much to the extreme and this was extreme. She snapped her head up as she heard the creature roar somewhere near in the building. She was about to go after it when she heard a different type of cry. It came from the corner of the lab. Emily saw an EMD gun and picked it up. She knew it was silly as she knew what the cry was from, but she wanted to be safe. She walked towards the sound, stepping over broken glass and liquids on the floor.

She got to where the cry was, but there was nothing there. She looked down and saw an ARC uniform. She choked on her own breath as she knew who those boots belonged to. They were Becker's. They were the old ARC uniforms boots. On the floor was his boots, trousers and top, but there was no Becker. Then, his top moved. Emily pointed the gun at it. With the tip of the gun, she moved the top so she could see what was in it.

A baby.

It was a baby. Emily guessed that it was about one and a half to two years old. It had a little thick layer of black hair on the top of its head. She looked at it a little more and not only did she notice that it was naked, but it was a boy too. She kneeled down and was welcomed by the same hard blue eyes that she had seen every day since she arrived in the 20th century.

This wasn't just a baby boy. It was a baby Becker.

"Um... Oh bloody hell." She said, her strong English accent welcoming the new words she had spoken for the first time.

* * *

**Well, Becker's a baby and there's a giant Scorpion running around a bunch of scientist's labs. Now, what else could go wrong? What! Just Jinxed it.**

**If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to happen, let me know in a review. It may or may not happen, but I'd like to hear them anyway.**

**Review please!**


	2. Like in a horror movie

**Back again. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Thank you to ****lilnicki23**** for pointing out that Becker has brown eyes (haven't looked up if that is true or not). Looks like I'm stuck with blue though… Or am I! Little twist of mine.**

**Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Abby raised her gun and walked down the hall. She and the team had lost Becker around half an hour ago and they were starting to get scared. He wasn't answering his earpiece and he had left his mobile, stupidly at the ARC. On the other hand, they didn't get his nagging about being careful and safe. Abby looked behind her to see Conner and Matt walking up behind her with most of Becker's men. Matt passed her, acting as if he couldn't care less for Becker's ways of keeping safe and not being noticed by creatures. Once he and most of Becker's men passed, Conner whispered in her ear.

"Little Baby Becker isn't here." She gave him a stern look and he only nodded in reply. He then jogged off after Matt. Abby huffed some hair off her face and walked after them.

"Why have you been calling him baby names lately?" Abby asked, walking along side both men.

"Because he's younger than us and we can mock him because of it. It's all we really have on him." Matt said, shrugging off his last bit. He then walked faster, not wanting a reply from Abby who thought that it was all stupid.

The team were making their way slowly towards the stairs. They had heard some loud bangs and crashes from somewhere in the building above. The only problem was that they were on the third floor at the time and there were twenty-six floors in the whole building. They had made their way onto the tenth floor and there was still no sign of the creature. Abby was the only one doing it properly. She was looking round corners before walking; she had her gun raised and looking behind her. Matt and Conner were just trying to be two cool dudes with guns. The fact that they were older than Becker had gone straight to their heads and Abby was tempted to shoot the pair of them.

They walked up onto the eleventh floor. Abby walked ahead with her gun raised. Matt and Conner shook their heads at this.

"Abby, nothing's going to happen. Ten pounds says the creature isn't on this floor." Conner said smirking like a child. Abby rolled her eyes and went round the corner. She really hoped they'd find Becker soon. She was dying with those two idiots.

Abby walked down the hall, Matt and Conner still at the end of the other one. Abby saw up ahead the sunlight reflecting off the broken glass that was spread across the floor. Abby walked across some pieces, the glass crunching under her feet. She had her gun pointed down as she walked through the door into the lab. She heard her name being called by Conner, but ignored it. Something in her gut told her to walk forward, but something else screamed to walk back to the safety of the others. She stepped over the chemical on the floor, and walked over to the corner of the room. Behind her, Conner and Matt came into view of the messed up lab.

"Wow. Looks like something out of that horror movie we got Jess to watch with us." Conner said, trying to make a light joke, but it didn't work. Abby looked over the lab work surface. She frowned as she saw an ARC uniform on the floor. Conner and Matt leaned over the table and saw it too.

"Like in a horror movie," Conner said. Matt frowned after studying the uniform for so long.

"Isn't that Becker's? Where are the shoes?"

* * *

Emily stopped in the middle of the hall, able to choose one of four ways to go. To the right, to the left, forward or back the way she came. She turned back to face the way she had just come as she heard the creature roar. Becker gave a wail of laughter as if to say he was enjoying being hunted by a giant Scorpion. Emily held the EMD gun in one hand and Becker on her hip as well as in her other arm.

Emily took a moment to study the newly baby Becker. He didn't have much puppy fat on him and no teeth. He had very pale skin and very light blue eyes, but because he had a thin layer of black hair on his head, his eyes stood out as his best facial feature. Emily had found a first aid kit and had used bandages to make a nappy for Becker. She was quite proud of the fact that she had made him a nappy. She was quite the mother. Becker's baby eyes begged her to say something to comfort him. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Don't worry, we're just playing a game of hide and seek with a... giant, human eating, poison stinger shooting Scorpion." She said and flashed a calming smile at the little baby. Most children would have cried knowing they were playing a game with a human eating beast, but Becker just smiled, gave a baby squeak of a laugh and clapped his small baby hands together, his boots hitting one another. Emily knew it was stupid to take the boots with her, but Becker took great pride in those shoes. She couldn't carry them, since she had to have a gun on her and carry Becker around, so she tied the shoes laces together and gave them to Becker to hold. It kept him entertained as he loved to watch them wave about as she ran. It was sweet when she thought about it. How the big tough Superhero soldier could be such a softie.

Emily heard the creature roar again and decided to run off to the left. As she ran, she hoped she'd find Matt and figure out why Becker was a baby... although, she had to admit, he was adorable.

* * *

The team ran down the hall, following the sound of the creature. They had found a number of dead ARC men as they moved all around that floor of the building. Each floor had its own kitchen, and floor eleven had the biggest one because it was the meeting floor. The kitchen had rows of work surfaces silver and shinny. There were gas cookers two fridges and microwaves. The kitchen had almost everything.

Matt walked into the room. Abby and Conner followed close behind. Matt looked over to one side of the kitchen then the other. He saw the anomaly first thing.

"Conner," he said, but Conner was already kneeling down to get set up the devise to lock the anomaly. Conner tapped away on the keyboard and the anomaly shut. They knew the creature was still out there, but they needed to close the anomaly in case something else came through.

Moreover, something had.

Suddenly, a man of Becker's groaned in pain and fell to the floor. The team turned round like lightening and Abby was by the man's side in a blink. She pulled the small spike out of the man's neck with a fierce tug. She held the curved spike in the air, red slime that wasn't the man's blood, oozed out the end.

"Nice," commented Conner.

Then another man fell to the floor. A spike sticking out of his back. A table moved, smashing into the cooker, turning the gas on. The team raised their guns. Abby walked over to the table. She leaned over and looked underneath it. She squinted, as she couldn't see what she was looking at. It was too dark under the table. It made a rattling noise, like a snake, warning you to stay away. Conner's eyes flicked from Abby to the table. She seemed hypnotised by what was under the table.

"Abby..." his voice trailed off as Abby looked closer at the creature that he and the rest couldn't see...

The creature lunged forward. Abby fell backwards as it came out from under the table. It stood still looking around at the team. It had a Scorpion's tail and body shape, a hard shape and pincers. It had feet like a dog, but with lion claws. Its eyes looked human almost. However, its eyes blinked sideways.

Abby kicked it in the face, and it gave a roar that sounded more like an irritating squeak. Conner looked around franticly as the creature got ready to shoot another spike. He grabbed a bowl and clasped it over the top of the creature.

"What was that?" Conner asked a bit shocked at it and a bit happy in the fact that he caught it.

"I'm not sure, but where there's a baby, there's a mother." Replied Matt's Irish accent, which was surprisingly not calm.

* * *

Emily sat the crying Becker down on the table in the 'lounge'. She flung open cupboards, looking for food she could feed him. Becker making all this noise was going attract the creature and that was the last thing she needed. What she needed was food fit for a one and a half year old. However, what Emily didn't know was that she wasn't going to find any food for a baby. Becker wailed and wailed, he flung his arms around as well. Big, wet tears rolled down his soft, innocent cheeks as Emil panicked to get him some food.

She put everything she found next to Becker. She found coffee, tea bags, apples, bananas, digestives and milk. Emily stared at the empty cupboards and wondered aloud:

"Don't babies like milk and cookies?" As she said it, there was a crashing sound and Becker's wailing stopped. Emily turned and smiled at the sight she saw. Milk was pouring out of the milk container and over the work surface of the lounge. Becker had somehow opened the digestives and was placing one in the milk then, picking it back up and eating it, holding it with both hands. His wet eyes grew into big puppy dog eyes as he took a bite of the biscuit. She tipped her head to the side, sighed and took in how adorably innocent he was. Becker finished his digestive and went for another. Emily didn't stop him, but went to have one herself. She had never had a digestive before and wished to try one.

However, she never got the biscuit to her mouth. The creature from the future roared from somewhere down the hall. Emily picked up Becker, the packet of digestives, the EMD gun and ran off. However, as she ran out the door, Becker wailed. Emily then found herself running back into the room.

She picked up Becker's boots, handed them to him and set off again.

* * *

Matt and the team walked down the hall, chasing the creature. He and Conner were now acting professional. They had found the mother with little problems. The baby had attracted it by screaming so much. The creature roared from somewhere near and the team walked faster. They were still unsure why the creature had fled, but they were hoping to find out. Suddenly, the creature roared again followed by gunshots. Matt stopped and so did the team - his first thoughts were Becker. The team shared a quick glance at one another then ran forward to help their friend.

They ran round the corner. The creature was there and a person in front of it, but they couldn't see who it was. The team raised their guns to fire...

"NO! Don't –" Too late, Matt pulled the trigger. The bullet fire at the creature's shield like body and bounced straight off. It hit everywhere and even Abby had to dodge it. In the end, it stopped and the creature jumped to the side. However, to the side was nothing but glass and a massive drop from floor eleven to the cold, hard ground of the earth. The creature fell to the ground and there was a cracking noise as its back hit the ground. The team ran over and looked down on it. The creature didn't stay still. It got right back up. Its back had a crack down the middle where its back must have taken most of the impact. It got up and ran off, smashing one of the ARC cars as it went.

"Ga," came a noise from behind the team. Matt's eyes widened, as he turned round to see Emily - with a gun in one hand and a baby in the other.

"Em-" Matt started, but never finished.

"Oh! He's SO cute", Abby said already stroking the baby's soft black hair. Matt and Conner didn't look too pleased by all the attention the baby was getting.

"You'll feel a bit, em... 'grossed out', when I tell you who this really is." Emily said bouncing the baby a little bit on her hip. The baby made a little cry of joy, as he liked the bouncing.

"Why? Who is it?" Then Matt noticed something. "Are those Becker's boots he's holding?" Emily gulped when he said that. Becker took great, GREAT pride in his boots and that pride had rubbed off on others, just a bit.

"Yes, Becker's boots, Becker's hair, Becker's love for digestives, Becker's love for guns, Becker's... brown eyes..." _I'm sure they were blue,_ Emily thought, her voice trailing off.

It took the team a moment to put it all together. In the end, Conner clapped his hands and spoke.

"That's Becker," his own voice not believing the words he spoke. Emily nodded. She would have smiled a little, but Matt's glare said otherwise.

The Irish man sighed.

"Well, a future Scorpion on the loose and Becker's a baby. Lester's going to love this." Matt said sarcastically.

* * *

**Raise hands if you saw my little twist there.**

**Up next, nappy changing! (Only if you review though).**

**Review please!**


	3. Wrong movie! And nappies

**Hey all, sorry for the long wait. Longer chapter to make up for that.**

**and ****Whatever-the-weather**** both get a bit of what they wanted in this chapter. Thanks for the ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they had got back to the ARC, Matt had to keep Emily near him. Every female in the whole Arc had thrown themselves towards her. Well, they threw themselves at Becker and his 'adorableness'. He had been patted on the head, been called funny names, women made funny faces at him and played with his hands and feet. Whilst the woman of the ARC had done that, the men had folded their arms and had the most jealous looks on their faces. Everyone knew that all the women (even married) had a thing for Becker and was loved by all... However, this was ridiculous! Becker's men that had not been on site mouth's dropped open. The fact that their Captain was a one and a half year old baby shocked them. When Jess had heard she went completely into being Becker's older sister. She took him right off Emily.

However, now they were all in Lester's office, with Lester and Phillip, and had to explain everything, without losing their jobs. They had explained everything and it was now time for the 'beating' of their words by Lester and Philip.

Lester started.

"So, our best and only Captain is now a baby?" The team nodded. "Brilliant, just brilliant," sarcasm rang in his voice.

"The creature also got away." Phillip added dryly.

"We'll find the creature whilst Jess looks after Becker." Matt said, getting up to leave.

"Take it in turns."

"What?"

"Since you're so keen to look after Becker and not have someone else paid to do so, I think you should take it in turns. Since all your jobs are just as important as the others, we wouldn't want one person overwhelmed by a baby for too long now would we?" Phillip said using his 'do it or else' business voice. Matt and Phillip glared at one another for a moment or two. The team waited for Matt's answer whilst Lester just rolled his eyes at Matt's arguing. Matt looked at Jess who gave him an 'I can look after him' look and then looked at Phillip. Matt knew that Phillip was right and Jess could look after Becker... he hoped. Hoped. He never went with the other choice if it meant only hoping instead of having the full facts. He sighed.

"Fine. We'll take in turns. Emily's already had hers so Jess can go now." Matt replied.

"Then you, then Conner, then Abby and rotate back round again." Phillip added for him. Matt wanted to argue with him going after Jess, but he couldn't be bothered. Matt nodded and the team left the room.

As the door shut tight and the team walked over to the ADD to discus whatever they were talking about, Phillip went to leave, but Lester wanted an answer.

"Is there a reason you're being so hard on Matt?" Lester asked swinging round to see Phillip properly. Phillip was by the door now. Phillip unlocked it and sighed.

"He just needs to learn to be a leader and taking a bit more responsibility," he said opening the door.

"Your plan will go wrong like mine did." Phillip stopped and looked at the man in the straight Italian suit. "I tried to get Becker to take a 'bit' more 'responsibility' on and well... let's put it this way. Whenever someone dies, he blames himself. I heard from Co-Captain Winder that he had bit of a meltdown in the gym once and it took half his men to tame him down, and all because Sarah died. I still think he hasn't got over that." Lester had been looking down as he spoke, but now looked up and smiled.

Phillip's hand tightened on the handle. He knew that he was messing with him, but he also knew, somehow, that Lester was telling the truth. Why would a trained, serious Captain go from professional and emotionless to half professional, emotional and in the eyes of many in the ARC, become Superman. Someone had to have tampered with him even just that little bit. Phillip swallowed hard and Lester raised an eyebrow as he heard it. The man had Super-hearing. Phillip didn't have a reply, so just left the room. Lester smiled, knowing he had won once again.

* * *

Abby and Conner ran down the hall. Jess had found out where the creature had last been located and they were on their way to the cars to go get it. Matt saw them and went to ask them where they were going, when Phillip stepped out in front of him.

"They're off to get the creature and you're staying here," he said. Matt wanted to reply, but Phillip checked his watch then looked at Matt. "Your turn to look after Becker I believe." He smiled sweetly at Matt. Matt wanted to punch the man round the face and make Becker proud by showing this man a few of his moves and beating him into the wall, his blood everywhere as he painted the wall with it. However, instead of doing that, he nodded and walked off to find Jess.

Matt hated being treated like a little kid and that was what Phillip was doing. Telling him what's what. Matt couldn't wait for the day where he could do that. Matt walked at a fast pace towards the main room where Jess would be at her ADD. Matt had no idea what Jess would be doing with Becker and to his surprise, he feared for his baby friend. He promised he'd have a word with Jess if she had dressed him in pink. Becker was kind with Jess, but he wouldn't be if he remembered being dressed in pink by her. Matt passed Lester's office and could feel his boss's eyes on him as he went. He shrugged it off.

He walked up behind Jess. She was tapping away on the ADD. Matt frowned, as he couldn't see Becker. However, when he got closer, he saw a laptop on the floor and Becker in front of it, clapping his hand at whatever was on it. Becker's shoes were next to him as he had wrapped the strings around his little hand loosely. Matt studied Becker. He was now dressed in a black baby suit that was called romper. His silk black hair matched the romper and thanks to the black, his blue eyes glowed. His white skin looked extremely pale and with all the black on him, Matt was surprised Conner hadn't called him a vampire baby. However, what got Matt the most was that he was so innocent. The mighty, powerful, hard working, serious, protected everyone, life saving Superman that was Captain Becker was a defenceless, innocent, carefree, powerless baby that needed saving himself. Matt just couldn't get over.

"Jess, sadly my turn with Becker." He said, as she turned round. He was met with a full smile.

"Don't worry Matt, Becker's been as quiet as an angel." She seemed quite happy, even though she had just looked after a baby that was Captain Becker.

"What's the laptop for?" he asked, looking at the shiny silver Samsung.

"I found Conner's old laptop and my brother last week found this website where you can watch anything on it form TV shows to movies. Therefore, I didn't know what Becker watched when he was younger so I just put on _In The Night Garden_ since my cousin who is two watches that," she said, blabbering on at a fast speed. Matt only just got it all she was speaking so fast. Matt only nodded at the end to say he understood even though he didn't really. Jess then snapped round to the ADD, saying sorry to Conner and Abby. She must have been giving them directions. Matt wandered over to see what about _In The Night Garden_ was entertaining him so much. Even as an adult, he hadn't seen Becker so excited and happy about anything. The little baby was kicking his feet, clapping his hands and trying to control his noise level when it came to him laughing.

However, when Matt saw what was on the screen, his eyes went wide.

"Jess, Becker isn't watching _In The Night Garden_," he said, voice filled with confusion and a hint of panicking.

"What's he watching?" she kept her eyes on the screen, but you could hear that she was a bit worried by her voice.

"Well, eeerrr, try not to freak, but eeerrr, _Saw,._" Matt said, fearing for the worst with her reaction.

"WHAT!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. She jumped off her seat, ran round to see the screen and looked at it. She had to look just as another person died in yet another horrifying way. Jess's hand flew to her mouth at the sight and Matt screwed his face up in disgust, cursing whoever had made this movie. Becker, however, clapped his hands in joy. He was loving every single bit of the movie and didn't seem scared by the blood and gore. Somehow, he had clicked off _In The Night Garden_ and had searched for the movie _Saw, _found it and decided to watch it. Just as Jess went to speak again, someone else died. More wails of joy from Becker.

"Lovely," Matt said, trying to get Jess to let go of his arm.

"No, no, no, Becker can't watch this. No! Just no." She picked the laptop up and moved it out of sight from Becker. As soon as it was out of Becker's line of vision, he let out a horrifying cry. Tears instantly started to pour out of his eyes. He wailed and wailed, his face going red. Eyes were wandering over to them. Matt covered his ears with his hands, as he was sure that wolves on the other side of the world could hear Becker's cries.

"Jess!" he shouted over Becker.

"Alright, alright, alright," she placed the laptop back in front of Becker. Becker stopped crying instantly and watched the movie. His face slowly went back to its normal colour. Matt withdrew his hands from his ears. He sighed, glad that Becker's wailings were over... for now. Matt looked over at Jess who was mouthing to herself to breathe. Matt knew that everyone was watching and did the first thing that popped into his head.

"I believe it's my turn to watch him." Matt picked Becker up in his arms and lifted up the laptop so Becker could see the screen.

Matt then rushed out of the room with Becker laughing at the trouble he had caused. Matt turned his run into a walk as soon as he knew he was far enough away. He turned into the ARC's soldier's lounge room. The room was where the Soldiers of the ARC rested in-between shifts. He knew Becker hung around here, messing around with the men as if they were a bunch of teenagers. It was quite amazing how the soldiers could go from professional to completely childish in a blink of an eye. Somehow, Becker had been sucked into it all as well. Becker had good relationships with his men, especially his top six men.

Matt placed Becker down on the floor by the wall where he could keep an eye on him then sat down on the bright green sofa. He picked up a newspaper and started to read about the rest of the world. Matt heard Becker make gun noises as if he was on a battlefield. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Definatly Becker, no mistake." He thought out loud.

* * *

Abby and Conner turned yet another corner in the warehouse. The creature must be in the warehouse, or had been in there. Since there was a massive hole in the wall, it must have come this way. They were about a mile away from the anomaly site. They had evacuated the warehouse and were now searching it top to bottom. Abby and Conner sadly got to do the boiler room in the basement. Conner was surprised if the creature could actually fit down there since the whole room was cramped with boilers and piping. As ever, Abby had her gun raised doing a Becker and being professional, whereas Conner held his gun down like a stupid know-nothing teenager.

Abby turned a corner, leaving Conner behind.

Conner looked at one of the boilers. What he didn't hear was the _click...click...click _noise behind him, getting closer and closer. Conner didn't see the shadow of a tail getting higher and higher behind him. He didn't feel the blood shot eyes on his back. However, Abby did. She saw it all through the piping.

"Conner!" she screamed, as she turned and ran back towards him. Conner spun round just as the creature decided to strike. Conner jumped backwards. His body hit the ground then shortly afterwards, so did his head. Luckily, for Conner, his legs spread wide and the creature's stinger came down, piercing into the metal floor in the gap. Conner gasped at how lucky he had just been. The creature tugged, trying to pull it's stinger out of the floor. Conner was somewhat frozen flat on the floor. Just as the creature got it's stinger free, Abby turned the corner, ran forward, and skidded to a halt and fired, forgetting that the bullets bounced of the creature's skin. The bullet bounced off the creature's skin with a small flick of flame and then bounced everywhere else. Small amounts of light came off the metal as it hit the boilers and pipes. The creature panicked and spun round, making its way up the stairs. The bullet finally stopped bouncing and Abby sighed, as Matt wouldn't be too impressed about the fact that the creature got away... again.

"Um, Abby," Conner said. Abby's face was drained of all the blood. She looked down. On that day, Abby had been wearing a white sleeveless top, leather jacket, big boots and a skirt. However, since she was in a rush in the morning, she didn't put on any leggings. Abby had skidded to a halt, right over him, so he had a clear view up her skirt.

"Shit. That's all I'm saying," and with that, she walked off. Conner who had just woken up from his daydream of pleasure said:

"Um, I won't tell anyone if you don't. This could give me a bad name, even though I'm dating you," he shouted after her, still lying flat on his back.

* * *

Matt sniffed the air. His face screwed up, as he smelt something funny. He looked over at Becker who was playing with his boots. Matt put the paper down, picked Becker up and sniffed him.

"Yes, the smell is coming from you alright mate," he said, sounding a bit like Conner, but with a strong Irish accent. He carried Becker over to the table and placed him down. Matt had moved himself and Becker into one of the spare offices only ten minutes ago. Jess had come and given Matt a giant bag full of stuff a baby like Becker would need.

He opened up a mat to put Becker on. He removed the romper and put it to one side. He then removed the nappy. Matt covered his mouth with his sleeve, as he couldn't understand how mothers could deal with smells like this one. Matt dropped it in the bin that Jess had somehow fitted into the bag. Matt turned round to put the clean nappy on Becker (somehow), but was met by something going all over his face, like water - Becker had just peed on him. Matt started spitting as some had gone in his mouth.

"Becker, no. No! Bad baby Becker, bad, bad." He said trying not to sound angry as it might scare Becker.

"Ba, Ba, Ba," was Becker's only reply as he held his feet. Something then boiled inside Matt.

"Right, you're in for it." The Irish man picked the small baby up. Becker must have sensed that Matt was going to do something that he wouldn't like. So, as a baby, he did the only thing that could attract attention that would stop Matt from doing what he was about to do. Becker started to cry. He wailed, he cried and he flung his arms and legs about. However, what Matt didn't do, was hold Becker at arm's length when he picked him up. He held his close and sadly, that was when Becker started kicking. Becker defiantly kicked something.

He kicked Matt right in-between the legs.

A rush of air was inhaled and exhaled by Matt at exactly the same time. He was leaning down over the table with Becker out at arm's length. His face turned red and the only thing he could hear was Becker's cries.

"Matt..." Emily looked round the door. She frowned, walking into the room. "Why's Becker crying?"

"Emily... Becker... kicks... man part..." He said between gasps of pain. Emily guessed straight away and couldn't help but start laughing. She took Becker off Matt and placed him back on the mat. Matt walked over to the chair and sat down. Emily quickly tidied Becker up and put a new nappy on him. She smiled at her work and looked into Becker's bright green eyes. _I'm sure they're brown, _she thought. Emily then tore her eyes away from Becker's and looked over at Matt. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder making him looked up and meet her gaze.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah... You're here because?" He asked.

"Because Jess wanted me to tell you that the scientists at those labs said they'd try and find a way to turn Becker back, but they need blood samples." She took her hand off Matt's shoulder and he watched it go. His eyes then met hers again. He only just noticed that her face was quite close to his. Silence filled the room as not even Becker made a sound. Unknown to Matt and Emily, Becker lay there quietly watching the pair, fingers and toes crossed that they'd kiss.

Matt's face somehow made its way closers to hers, both still in silence. Becker watched quietly as their faces were only inches away and...

"Emily!" Emily pulled away from Matt before anything happened. She turned around just as Phillip walked into the room. "Ah, there you are. You were meant to be getting Matt to meet Abby and Conner at the labs to give those scientists some of Becker's blood. The come back to me and file some paperwork."

"Yes... Sire." Matt raised an eyebrow at the fact Emily said 'sire' to Phillip. He must be training her to be polite. Phillip nodded as if to say follow, and Emily did so. Matt watched her go. When the door closed, he cursed. Matt then looked at Becker, remembering he needed to put his romper back on.

"Doh," said Becker, hitting his tiny hand against his head.

* * *

**Well, hope ****and ****Whatever-the-weather**** like how I wrote their ideas. I know the couples idea wasn't done too good in this chapter, but I'm trying. I don't really write couples. First time actually. For both ****and ****Whatever-the-weather****, I will be (trying) to write your ideas in this story some more.**

**Anymore ideas are welcomed.**

**Also, the twist was Becker's eyes changing colour.**

**Also, also, 15 people have this on alert, so shouldn't 15 and/or more people be reviewing? **

**Review please!**


	4. Having fun?

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. Stupid homework.**

**Bit of Abby/Conner in this, but I think it's only light.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Matt sat Becker on the table. In the room were two scientists, Dr. Hank and Dr. Glass, Abby, Conner and himself. On the way to the labs, Matt had wondered what was going on in Becker's little head...

Becker looked up at the big room. It was big to him because of how small he was. It was all white. There was a giant glass window that looked out on the car park and trees around it. He cranked his small head to the side and looked out. He saw the black 4 by 4 he had come in and pointed to it.

"Ie yahe," he said grabbing Abby's attention. She smiled as she leaned down to talk to him.

"Yes Becker, it's a car park." She obviously didn't get what he was pointing at. "Look, there's our car," now she got it. Abby walked to the side as the scientists came over. One took them aside whilst the other one started to get ready to take some of Becker's blood.

The doctor that took them aside was Dr Glass. She was a tall, slim French woman with a fresh, strong accent. She had long blond hair that was in a big bun on the back of her head. She had a large round pair of glasses and if she took them off, she could be a model.

"By the look of your faces, I take it you are a bit... um, worried?" Her French accent made Matt's Irish one sound like a little boy's high-pitched squeak. It was almost poison to the team's ears. Matt guessed that she wasn't too good with her English as she questioned 'worried'. However, they all nodded. They knew they were just going to give him a little cut on his finger and wipe up the blood a couple of times, but they were still worried. Worried like they were actually Becker's parents.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad." The team felt somewhat relived. "It just like giving blood." Blood drained from their faces. "Actually, it is giving blood," the French woman finished. The team wasn't so sure on this blood giving idea now. Abby and Conner looked to Matt to say something. To make a decision whether they were going to let this happen. Becker would be put in so much pain considering he was just a little baby. Matt watched as Dr Hank tapped the needle three times...

"I think it would be best if we left the room." Dr Glass nodded, understanding and took them out and walked the down to reception. They were on the nineteenth floor, so by the time she got back, they'd be finished getting all the blood they'd need for at least two or three days work.

* * *

Matt, Conner and Abby hadn't been waiting long. Only ten minutes or so, but it felt like forever. Abby kept thinking of Becker's screams. The little baby having his blood basically sucked out of his body. Conner noticed this as they sat on two of the four steel seats in reception. He put his arm around her neck, pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek. Matt watched as Abby curled her head into Conner's neck. He couldn't remember the last time the team had been so scared and emotional over Becker. Even he was a bit scared about what the blood results would bring. It was stupid when he thought about it. Becker was a soldier and had been in worse conditions than this. He was going to come back more fine than he had come back from other things. He had once had his whole top half of his body torn to shreds by five future predators. It took him a whole month to get back on his feet, which shocked the doctors since he should have been dead! The fact that he was alive shocked them a bit, but the damage done to his body meant he would have to stay in hospital for around six months to a whole year. Moreover, he just got up back on his feet, walked out of hospital like it was another day of his life, and went back to work fighting dinosaurs. Lester had laughed at this and Matt still couldn't understand why. The emotionless man had almost had a heart attack from laughing and no one could understand why. Everyone else shrugged it off, but Matt knew there was more to it.

Dr Hank came out of the elevator with Becker. Conner and Abby stood up instantly as he walked over. Becker was red in the face and his cheeks were wet from tears. Becker wasn't screaming but a few tears ran down his face. Dr Hank walked past Matt and handed Becker to Abby. Becker instantly clung to Abby for dear life and slowly started to cry again. Abby hushed him as she bounced him up and down. She remembered that he liked that from when Emily did it.

"He should be fine. We put a plaster on the cut," _obviously _thought Matt. "We might need some more of his blood, so we'll call you back when we need him." With a nod, he made his way back to the elevator.

Matt disliked the man and wasn't sure why.

The man was about 5,8 feet tall with short black hair. If he shaved his head, he would be bald his hair was that short. He looked quite strong and fearless, but what got Matt was that in his eye was fear. Terrified, begging for mercy and saying sorry to everyone he passed. Matt didn't trust the man.

"There, there Becker. It's okay. You were a brave boy, yes you were," Abby said, climbing into the back of the car and clutching Becker on her lap. They didn't have a booster seat for him yet, so Becker had to sit on someone's lap. It was hard for Matt to drive as well as have Becker on him when he was coming up. Thankfully, Abby and Conner were coming with him in the car. Abby kissed the top of Becker's head whilst wiping his cheek with a tissue. Conner frowned.

"Why don't I ever get kissed like that?" He seemed a bit annoyed.

"Because you don't cry like a baby and need comforting like Becker does," she replied, not letting her boyfriend get her down.

"It's disgusting. I mean, that's Becker! Captain Becker!" he replied, even more annoyed that she didn't get what he was talking about.

"So why are you in the back of this car again?" Matt questioned, interrupting their little argument. This and he wanted to know why.

"Because Becker's men came into the car park, one jumped out of their car, got into ours and drove off with it. They needed it on site or something like that," Abby explained whilst giving Conner the evils, which Becker seemed to like. Matt had noticed recently that Becker liked his fellow teammate's pain. He did quite a bit to get it and he did a good job of it too. Becker started to cry again and Abby went back to him. This just made Conner completely mad.

Matt sigh as Becker gave another whimper. It was going to be a long drive back to the ARC.

* * *

Abby knocked on Lester's office door. Her boss looked up and nodded for her to come in. To his horror, she picked Becker up from somewhere out of view and walked in. She walked up to his desk and placed Becker on it in front of him.

"Could you look after him please?" Lester raised an eyebrow. He breathed in, leaned back in his chair and breathed out.

"Isn't it Conner's turn?" he asked, knowing he was about to get a stupid reply that would last forever about what happened.

"Conner didn't like that fact that I kissed Becker's head and then gave me the silent treatment in the car. When we got back and I was going to change Becker's nappy, Conner went completely mad at me and we argued. To make it even more worse, Becker peed on Conner. He then threatened Becker and Becker laughed at him, which was the final straw for Conner who declared that he wanted nothing to do with Becker." Lester sighed as the blonde woman finished. He turned in his chair so that his side was facing Abby.

"How did I know you'd have a stupid reason."

"Please. I really need to be with the creature right now and I can't have Becker getting in the way. You don't have to keep him on the desk. You can... put him on the floor." She picked Becker up and placed him on the floor next to Lester's desk. She stood back up and stared at him with pleading eyes.

Lester finally gave in.

"Alright, fine, I'll watch him, but if you dare think I'm changing his nappy when he's peed on two of the team members and kicked one in his man part then you have another thing coming Miss Maitland." He sat up straight and straightened his suit.

"Thanks Lester," and with that she was out of the room.

On her way to the creatures, she saw Conner. He was stressing over some wires. She walked over to him, turned him towards her and kissed him on the lips.

"Happy?" she said, walking off. Conner grew a goofy smile as once again he went off into that same old daydream of his. He turned and watched her go, fighting to stay in the real word.

"Yah," he whispered to himself, lost in his own world.

* * *

Dr Hank walked into the dirty old house. He had made his way to the east side of London to an old abandoned house. He walked in and the door closed behind him, making him jump. The house was dark and gloomy, as if no life could live there. The wallpaper was peeling off the wall and mould was growing in some places. He looked up the stairs that were a few steps forward and to the right from the door. There was a flickering light coming from upstairs that shimmered and glowed. He put one foot on the first step on the stairs. As he put his own weight down it creaked. There was a noise from the living room, which sounded like feathers flapping against one another. Dr Hank stopped dead in his tracks. He looked back at the shining light and decided to leave it. He walked into the living room, but not quickly. He knew that death could be around any corner. He looked into the cramped room. There was a damp, ripped up sofa with a small table in front of it. The TV that was on a stand had been smashed and there was a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The curtains were drawn shut so no light could get in.

Dr Hank went to turn the light on, but...

"I wouldn't," said a voice from the side followed shortly by a click of a gun. Dr Hank looked at the man he knew all too well.

"Ethan," he nodded. "I brought what you wanted." Ethan lowered his loaded gun and smiled wickedly.

"The papers of what is in Captain Becker's blood and information from inside his head?" Dr Hank nodded. He opened up and reached into his custom-made brown leather bag. He took a pile of papers and set them on the table. He took out three more piles.

"Considering my work isn't finished, I couldn't find out everything inside the... baby's mind, only what he had recently seen. Say, since he turned into a child." Ethan cursed. He needed to know more of what went on in the ARC. He needed to get to that creature before the ARC team did. If this thing really did, turn people into babies again then think about the power he could have. Getting through the Gate Ways would be so easy. He could go anywhere and do anything he liked. However, he needed to know a bit more about them and the 'ARC' had the information he needed.

"You did okay Hank, but I need more. Keep on top of them and the things Captain Becker does."

"Yes Ethan," he forced the words out of his mouth, almost disgusted with himself. Ethan nodded to him to leave and Dr Hank did so without hesitation. He took one last look up the stairs at the flickering light, opened the door and left.

Ethan sat down and looked at what Captain Becker had seen, but written down in words. He noticed Emily's name quite a lot and smiled. She was always getting in the way.

Maybe a little later on in his plan, he could kill three birds with one stone.

* * *

Lester picked up another bit of paper just as Becker threw his rattle at him yet another time. The civil servant sighed once again, leaning back in his chair. He looked at Becker who was in his black romper. Jess had dropped by with his newly bought rattle and black boots. That had kept him entertained for a minimum of five minutes before he had started to throw the rattle at Lester's face. He had done it six times and that was the seventh. Lester slammed his hands on the desk, startling Becker slightly. Lester picked the rattle up, threw it in front of Becker, got up, picked up a pencil and small pile of paper and flopped it in front of the baby.

"Why don't you draw me a picture, yes?" Becker nodded three times and Lester smiled. "Good," _that'll keep him quiet for the next ten minutes or so _thought Lester.

Lester started to do his work, but couldn't help looking over at Becker. Becker had picked up the pencil and started to draw on the paper. He leaned over his work with the whole of his tiny body, making sure Lester couldn't see what he was doing. Lester was able to get quite a bit of work done before Becker threw his rattle at his face again. Lester turned round sharply.

"What?" He asked, very annoyed. Becker looked hurt by Lester's sudden rage. His eyes grew wide and innocent. He picked up the paper so Lester could see what he had done.

It was a perfect detailed, professional drawing of him.

It was perfect to the T and looked like something a famous artist could have drawn, but yet, a baby had drawn it. At first, Lester had thought Becker had held up a mirror that showed everything in black and white, but only when he looked closer, he could see that he had drawn it. Shock was written all over Lester's face as he hadn't of expected Becker's drawing to be that good, let alone a picture of him!

Tears started to roll down Becker's face, as he was obviously hurt by Lester quick snap of rage that was pointed towards him. Tears rolled out of his eyes quicker and he started to fight the fact that he was about to start screaming. Little whimper noises came out from his mouth.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no. Don't cry, please don't cry." However, Becker carried on. Lester leaned down, picked Becker up, and placed him on his lap. "Stop, please stop, Maitland and Parker will kill me if you cry, please stop." He then remembered that Becker liked to be bounced. He started bouncing Becker on his lap in desperation to get him to stop crying. However, that didn't work. He lifted Becker up and placed him on the desk. Lester saw his rattle next to his desk. He went to get it, but stumped his toe on the side of his desk. He cursed in pain and started to hop on the spot.

Becker laughed. He stopped crying and started to laugh. Lester looked at him and an idea struck him. He picked up his pen and cursed a hundred times over in his head. He stabbed his own hand with the pen and gave a cry of pain. Becker laughed harder. His face wasn't going red from crying, but red from laughing.

"You like that yah?" Becker nodded and Lester somehow smiled. Lester smiled. He hadn't smiled in an office even since his horrifying first day in the Government.

_Two hours later..._

Lester finished all of his paper work .It was funny how much you could get done if you had a smile on your face. He now knew Miss Parker's secret of how she was always on top of her paper work. She always had a smile on her face. Lester looked at Becker who had finished yet another picture. Lester had counted around thirty pictures. He wondered if Becker was always that good of an artist.

"Are we having fun yet?" He questioned Becker. Becker nodded putting his picture of a velociraptor on to the top of the pile. Becker had drawn everyone in the team, the cars, the anomaly locker, an anomaly and all the dinosaurs he had come up against. Lester hadn't enjoyed the picture of a future predator, but had put a brave face on for Becker.

Just then, Abby came in.

"Thanks for looking after Becker, Lester." As soon as Lester had noticed Abby, his smile had disappeared from his face instantly as he went back to being the serious, emotionless, sarcastic Lester that he was.

"Oh it was nothing. He was perfectly fine once I gave him a pencil and paper... His artwork wasn't all that bad." He said, trying to sound like he didn't care. Becker noticed what he was doing and decided to play it cool himself. He tried acting like Lester, but only ended up looking cuter. Abby laughed as she piled Becker's drawings into her bag. She hadn't looked at them. Lester guessed that it was her turn to look after him, meaning that she was taking Becker home with her, Conner and Jess.

She picked up Becker and walked towards the door. Lester couldn't help himself, he just had to.

"Um, Abby" she turned round to face him. "If someone can't look after him again, I wouldn't mind sitting him on my office floor again." Abby smiled like Jess, all girly and loopy.

"I'm sure we can fit you into are little rotation," and with that she opened the door to leave. Becker was leaning over her shoulder and waved his tiny hand secretly at Lester. Lester ended up waving at him too. He quickly grabbed his hand and shoved it downwards.

He was a serious man, not some entertainer for babies.

* * *

**What you think?**

**Okay, I need a few ideas here. I need to get from A to C. I need B (which is another idea). Sorry if you didn't understand that. Long story short, I need ideas.**

**Anyone that reviews can have half an hour with Baby Becker!**


	5. Trains

**Hey. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy.**

**Ethan is up to his old tricks again.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Emily sat on the floor by the ADD with Jess, bouncing Becker up and down. Both women smiled as he giggled with joy. It was Emily's turn to watch Becker, but Jess wanted to spend time with Becker too, so they decided to do both their turns together. Emily sat Becker down so he could play with his shoes.

"So how was he last night?" Emily asked just as Becker fell backwards. They both laughed lightly before Jess spoke.

"He was so quiet. He made no sound when he slept and when he was awake he just looked around,interested by my flat." Emily nodded understanding why Becker would act like that. Babies always found new places and people interesting.

"Did he try to crawl anywhere?" Emily remembered when she was younger her father saying she always wanted to escape somewhere by crawling when she was a baby.

"He did! But he didn't go anywhere." The both laughed, but their laughter was soon killed.

"Ladies," announced Lester, "this is Mr Crawley." Emily looked at the man.

He was just taller that Emily, and fat. He had a flat nose and short brown hair. He wore a suit with bow and tie and had a cane. Matt was nearby and Emily could see that he disliked the man. Emily smiled in her head. Matt had slowly become Becker's father figure, which was a shock to all, as the two never really liked each other when Becker was an adult. However, no one complained. Becker had too many mother figures and no one had opened up to be his father figure, but Matt slowly and secretly was.

"He's here from social services," Lester continued. A few hearts stopped. Emily had heard about them and stood up to make a fight. However, Mr Crawley held his hands up in defence.

"Now, now, I'm not going to take Little Becker away. I am just here to see how things out going."

"We're fine," Matt said before anyone else could. Mr Crawley eyed Matt, taking a dislike to him. Matt returned Mr Crawley's glare.

"I'm sure you are, but we'll need some proof. Have you filled out a few forms, answered a few questions. Have Little Becker checked up on..." Mr Crawley didn't get a chance to say anything else.

"I'll go with you," Emily and Jess said at once. All eyes were on them, but both women stood tall with their decision. Mr Crawley looked at Lester who nodded. Mr Crawley nodded back.

"Alright, ladies, you and Little Becker can come with me." He turned to leave and the girls followed, Emily carrying Becker.

As soon as they were gone and Lester was about to go back into his office, Conner ran up to him.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" He asked.

"A Victorian woman that knows nothing of the world, a loveable, can't keep a secret, unflappable in stressful situations nineteen-year-old and a troublesome baby... We have no hope in the world." Conner's childish smile disappeared as Lester straightened his suit and walked into his office.

* * *

Dr Hank took another sip of his coffee. The one he had secretly put whisky in. He felt disgusted with himself. They were going to die and it was his entire fault, his fault. They were falling right into his trap and he had helped him. Dr Hank took another sip of the coffee. He had used them to save his own backside. He wanted to scream. Scream for help, scream for mercy, scream for his life, scream for theirs. However, it would be no use. He took another sip. He knew what was going to happen.

He took another sip.

"At the rate you're drinkin' that dear coffee anyone would think it had alcohol in it." Dr Glass said from behind him, slightly making his jump. He smiled back at her, unknown to her that it was a sad smiled. She walked away leaving Dr Hank to his thoughts.

He knew and it was his entire fault.

* * *

Jess looked out the window. There was nothing but trees everywhere for what seemed like miles on end. She sat on the right side of the car with Emily on the left and Becker in-between them. Jess took a quick look at Becker. He was playing with his boots, off in his own little world without a care for reality. If only he could be like that all the time. So sweet and carefree. It always seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, bags under his eyes and hair sometimes messy. Jess really liked Becker, but what she felt the most was his sorrow. The fact that he only got one holiday a year, which was only a week and he had paper work to do in that holiday. Everyone else got around three – five holidays a year and had no work to do in that time. Becker never got a break and Jess could never understand why. He was always running around doing something and never stopping, which somewhat explained why he didn't like doing nothing. When Jess really thought about it, Becker only did nothing when he had been injured and forced to sit at home. Jess had checked his medical records and he hadn't been off work with a cold in nearly three years. It was as if he was immune to every cold that ever was. When Jess compared adult Becker to Baby Becker, it was... well, she wondered if they were actually the same person. Baby Becker did nothing, but cause trouble, but was still adorably cute. Becker dropped one of his shoes. Jess leaned down to get it for him.

"Thke," Becker said as he took the boot off her.

"Ha, didn't know he spoke monkey. Bit like Sunny from Lemony Snicker's Series of Unfortunate Events, " Mr Crawley said. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. The car was old and smelly. It had grey seats and a sliver dashboard. It looked very funny, as if it had all had one very bad paint job. The outside was a mixture of brown, black and white, which Jess thought was odd for a social worker.

"Actually, Sunny didn't speak-" Jess started, but was cut off.

"Yes, yes, lovely Jess but we are mainly here to talk about Becker," he said. Jess huffed, a little annoyed that Mr Crawley didn't listen to her. "Now, has he been having nightmares?" Emily and Jess looked at each other then back at him in the front if the car.

"No. He slept peacefully." Jess replied, acting a bit cold for her normal self. Emily guessed she didn't like him much at all, but to tell the truth, neither did she. Mr Crawley nodded, making notes in his head.

"Does he speak any English?"

"Not that we know of so far," replied Jess. She seemed to be doing all the talking. Unknown to Jess and Emily, Mr Crawley started to slow the car down. Becker noticed this and started making a few noises. Emily hushed him. Becker scowled at her and crossed his arms. This made him even cuter, so he didn't get the message across.

"When was his last check up?"

"Pardon?"

"At the doctors," Mr Crawley said dryly. Jess nodded,biting her lip.

"Actually, he hasn't had one since-" Mr Crawley slammed his foot on the breaks causing everyone to jolt forward. He took off his seat belt and half turned to face them.

"Since when?" he asked coldly, eyes digging into both women. Jess suddenly felt a little scared, as Mr Crawley's voice didn't sound his own.

"We…" Jess trailed off, looking at Emily for help. Emily just stared blankly. Jess and Emily rattled their brains for a reply. Mr Crawley turned back to face the front and unknown to Jess and Emily, started to play with his face.

"Miss Parker and Miss Merchant, could you please inform me of when you last encountered an Ethan?" Emily and Jess looked at one another.

"How do you know our last names?" Jess questioned, picking up Becker onto her lap, slightly scared.

"How do you know Ethan?" Emily questioned more boldly.

"Because I am he!" The man that once was Mr Crawley had snapped round, hissing his words. Ethan glared at the pair of them. Emily and Jess pressed themselves up against the back of the chairs, trying to stay as far away from Ethan as they could.

Emily stared, half in shock half in horror. This man was brutal and murderous and had tried to kill her once before. He would do again and use whatever and whoever to get what he wanted. Whatever he wanted was never good. Whatever he wanted now wasn't going to be good either. A million questions and thoughts ran through Emily's head and non could she answer. The only one she could answer was what he wanted and her guess was that it was herself. Why go through all this trouble if he wasn't going to get something cleaned up and finished with? He was going to clean her up by killing her and Jess and Becker were just bonuses.

"Now what?" Emily asked, trying to get a few answers.

"Well, I did have three birds to kill, but I now have four instead. Therefore, I thought I might kill two birds out of that four, with one stone. Then get to the other two later." Ethan smiled wickedly. Emily shook her head.

"You talk rubbish." Emily spat back.

"Really? Do. I. Now?" Ethan quickly got out of the car, slammed the door shut and locked it. Emily watched helplessly as Ethan smiled at them then ran off into the woods.

Emily and Jess looked around for a moment, wondering what Ethan had planned. What did he have planned? Emily knew he was going to kill them, but how? Poison gas? Struck by lightening? Have them suffocate? Have them starve? What? Emily's eyes flickered everywhere. So did Jess's. Emily undid her seat belt and crawled into the front. She looked around, ran her fingers over the dash board, looked under the chairs and then climbed back to her seat. There was a deathly silence in the car. The clock changed from 10:30am to 10:31am. Both Jess and Emily breathed heavily, waiting for something, if anything, to happen.

Becker looked from Jess to Emily and back again. Emily slightly noticed this and wondered if he even knew of the danger they were in and how life threatening it was...

Unknown to Emily, Becker did know what was going on. Becker looked around just as they had done and then looked at them. Once again, it was up to Action Man to save the day, up to him. Becker knew that one day he'd die doing his job, but what really got him was that he hadn't decided if he was okay with that.

The down side to being a baby for Becker was that he really just wanted to play and Becker was now bored. He looked around for his boots. He liked his boots. They were fun. He saw them by Jess's feet. Jess was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice him climbing down for them. He may be a baby, but that didn't mean he couldn't do anything himself. He was reaching for his boots when something caught his eye. It was a book under the driver's seat. The seat Emily didn't look under.

Becker gave a little cry to alert Jess and Emily. They noticed him. Jess picked Becker up along with his boots. Becker realized she hadn't seen the book and so quickly grabbed it as she lifted him up. He waved the book around, trying to get their attention.

"What's this Becker?" Jess asked, taking the book off him and placing Becker in the middle again. "Trains," Jess read the front. Becker looked out the window and secretly smiled and started to laugh.

He'd so done it again.

Jess pulled a bookmark out of the front of the book. There was a list of times on the bit of paper. The last one was circle: 10:42am. Jess looked at Emily. They both then looked out the window.

"Emily, we're on train tracks." They both turned to one another with panicked looks. They both jumped into the seat in front and started trying to unlock the doors. The pulled and pulled, but nothing. They smacked the glass, but nothing happened. Emily shoved her whole body against the door, but nothing happened. Jess took off a heel and started hitting the glass with it, but nothing happened, apart from Jess breaking the heel.

In the distance, they could all hear the train coming.

Becker watched both women scramble with the locks and smash the windows. Becker looked at the paper then the clock. It said 10:38am. Becker may not have known time, but he knew they didn't have long until a train smashed into them. Becker yawned, getting bored again. He didn't really want to die by being crushed by a train. He wanted to die for something better, so he'd really of liked it if Jess and Emily could get him out of there.

However, he knew that their brains were a bit too small to be able to do that.

Becker grabbed a boot and looked inside. He was glad he had put an ordinary knife in one boot and a penknife in the other. Becker reached for the knife. It was a Swiss Army Knife with a blade of 12 inches. He took it out of the boot whilst Jess and Emily started pressing the buttons of the radio like they were going to be ejected out of the car like in some spy movie. Becker shook his tiny head. This was no movie. Becker was getting bored again and really wanted to sleep, but he had a job to do… As ever.

Becker crawled across to Jess's side and looked up at the window. Becker really wished he knew how to stand. Becker, however, didn't give in. He held up the knife and dug it into the corner of the window. He stabbed it a couple of times before it broke. Glass fell to the floor and Becker worked quickly as the hole was just big enough to…

"Becker?" Emily and Jess spun round. To their horror, Becker was nowhere to be seen. They scrambled into the back seats to see glass everywhere and a big hole in the window. To their horror even more, Becker sat on ground next to the car on the train tracks.

The clock turned to 10:40am.

"Oh ****!" Emily said, pressed up against the window. Jess frowned.

"Since when did you start swearing?"

"Jess! We are about to be run down by a train and all you can ask is when did I start to swear?"

"Okay, I get it. I'll even forget asking how Becker got out, but what I will ask is: How do we get out! That hole isn't big enough for us!" Jess half screamed. Emily thought whilst Jess calmed down. "This is so like Lemony Snicker's Series of Unfortunate Events," she said sarcastically. Emily frowned. She'd have to rent that movie from the movie store down the road from Matt's flat and watch it. If this was in the movie then she'd quite like it.

Emily grabbed the knife and started stabbing the window. Glass shattered in the wrong direction and fell onto her lap. She threw Becker's boots out the window and turned to Jess.

"You first, no arguments." Jess nodded and started to climb out of the small window. Emily looked at the clock. It said 10:41am. They only had one minute. Emily looked up to see the train clearly coming their way.

"Koo koo," Becker said pointing at the train. Jess fell on the floor next to him.

"Yes Becker, we know the trains coming." Jess stood up to help Emily out of the car. She threw the knife out first, which landed in front of Becker. Becker picked up the knife and started to put it back in his boot. Emily started to climb through the hole. Jess was a lot skinnier than Emily was and did not get stuck. Emily however was stuck. The glass dug through her clothes, causing irritating pain for her.

"Koo koo coker," Becker said.

"Yes Becker… We… We know the train is close." Emily said in between breaths. The jagged glass really was digging into her. Emily tired to get through, breathing in, even praying that she'd get through. Becker watched Emily with pleading eyes then looked back at the train.

"Koo Koo coker coker," he wailed. Becker had gone back into being a little baby again. He was losing himself to being like that. It was easier to be like that, almost normal for him.

"WE KNOW THE TRAIN IS ALMOST HERE!" Emily screamed. Becker shut up and grabbed his boots, tightly. Emily saw the train and was about to give up, but Becker had other plans. He looked up at Emily with giant puppy dog eyes and trembled his lip. Emily was sure her heart broke into two. Emily breathed in one more time and pushed herself through. She fell with a thud to the floor. Jess leaned down to her side, but Emily was quicker.

The clock said 10:42am.

Emily jumped up onto Jess, forcing her to the side, off the tracks. She grabbed Becker's baby suit pulling him along with her. The train smashed into the car, causing it to burst into flames that covered the train. Emily lay on top of Becker and Jess, protecting them from the flames. The train roared onwards as if nothing had happened. Emily rolled off Jess and Becker. All three of them lay on their backs. Becker in the middle, Emily to the right of him and Jess to his left. Just out of nowhere, Emily started to laugh. Jess shortly joined her, not understanding why she was laughing. Becker sat up and smiled at the pair of them. He knew why they were laughing because he had laughed like that a million times before. It was the laugh of near death experience, the fact that you were so close to dying, but didn't.

Becker heard a vibrating sound.

He looked to his left to see Jess's phone going off. He reached out to it, think it was some type of toy and accidently put it on loudspeaker.

"Et oh," he said.

"_Becker! What the hell? Where's Jess?" _Becker was met by Matt's Irish accent, which he found a bit irritating. Matt also forgot for a second that Becker wasn't an adult.

"Koo koo smek kar," Becker said, waving the phone around in his hand.

"_A train smashed into the car? EMILY! JESS!" _He screamed down the phone. Emily grabbed the phone.

"Call us back when you've calmed down, yah?" She then hung up and threw the phone into the bushes. She smiled at her handywork, then at Jess. They then both looked up at the sky and said:

"Crap." They were SO dead.

* * *

Emily lay Becker in the crib. The ARC had given a crib to Jess and Matt, as they were the two places Becker would be sleeping. Becker lay back in the crib that had been painted black by his soldiers. They knew his style, he had trained them well. Becker somehow liked Matt's crib better than Jess's for a few reasons. One: he had his own room, he wasn't just dumped somewhere in the living room, Two: it was more comfortable and Three: he liked that fact that Emily and Matt both smiled at him as if they were his loving parents. It was… sweet. Gross, but sweet. Emily handed Becker his boots. She had been told by Jess that he liked to sleep with his boots, he liked to do everything with his boots.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but he actually looks innocent… for Becker that is." Emily smiled at his failed complement towards Becker, one she was sure he didn't understand. She wondered if he understood anything now that he was a baby.

"I agree," Emily said, pressing play on Matt's CD player. Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Mozart?" He seemed surprised that she wanted to help Becker's brain.

"Jess suggested it," she replied simply. Matt raised his hands in defense.

"Of course."

"Come on, let him sleep. I'm proud to say I've rented us a movie." Matt raised his eyebrow again.

"Survived an encounter with Ethan, saved Jess and Becker, learnt how to use the CD player, know who Mozart is and rented a DVD on your own in one day, Emily. You best be careful with yourself now." Emily laughed, as did Matt. "What movie did you get us?"

"Lemony Snicket's Series of Unfortunate Events. Jess talked about it and it seemed good." Emily left the room and Matt felt like screaming. He had to watch a crummy PG. Not his idea of a fun night in. He looked to see Emily trying to put the DVD in the DVD player. He then quickly leaned over the crib at the sleeping Becker and whispered.

"You damn got it easy mate. Hurry up and become an adult again. The lot of us are dying! You would have found the creature by now." Matt left the room, closing the door behind him.

Becker sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He reached into his boot and pulled out a tennis ball. He threw it against the wall. It hit the wall, the floor, the other wall, the bookshelf, the table, the ceiling and then the CD player. The CD changed to the other one Becker knew Matt had in.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

Came from the speaks loud enough for it to be loud for Becker, but quiet enough for Matt and Emily not to be able to heard it.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

Becker banged his head up and down like some teenage rocker that couldn't dance to save his life.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

Becker knew many things, like Matt's favorite music (which was creepy because Becker also liked the bands that Matt did). He got G, one of his seven best men to spy everywhere. It was really the only thing he was good at. The man couldn't fire a gun and a target let alone a creature. However, Becker was working on that.

The chorus slammed through the speakers.

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

Becker lay back down and cuddled his boots, slightly scared for his friends, he was scared for everything nearly and that was new for him. Being scared. He was scared bacause the song was right.

The ARC did need a hero.

* * *

**Now raise your hand if you agree with the ARC needing a hero? You'll agree with me sooner or later if you don't at the moment.**

**Review please.**


	6. You lost him!

**Hey everybody. I got a big drop in reviews in the last chapter. I think people are getting board with this story (I will admit that it wasn't one of my best ideas). Therefore, I have decided to wrap this up in the next couple of chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Conner was sitting happily at one of the desks Philip had set aside for him and his work, typing away on his laptop. Suddenly, Abby opened the door with such force that if it had been a normal wooden door then it would have flown off its hinges. She stormed into the room, her feet banging onto the floor as she walked. She stomped up to the desk, placed Becker, who was holding his boots and enjoying the stormy ride, carefully on the table, dumped a baby bag full of baby stuff on the desk and turned to leave. She got to the door before Conner stood up.

"What on earth Abby?" he asked, staring half in shock at Becker. Abby was expecting Conner to suddenly pull a Holy Cross out of his bag by his desk and hold it at arm's length at Becker. She turned sharply at him to speak.

"I for one am fed up with you not wanting to be with Becker. I do not mind doing it, but I would have liked a choice in doing so. So whether you like it or not, you have to spend your time with Becker!" she ended up screaming the last part. Abby then stormed out of the room, leaving an opened mouth Conner behind. He looked at Becker who was in his own world playing with his boots. Conner stood still not breathing. Becker then looked up at him. Conner quickly reached down into his bag and pulled out a giant Holy Cross. He held it at arm's length towards Becker.

"Now, we're going to be a good boy, yes? We are not going to scream, we are not going to cry, and we are not going to need feeding or nappy changing. We are going to need nothing until my turn is over, okay?" Conner nodded, trying to get Becker to nod back in agreement. Becker nodded then quickly forgot about Conner and went back to his boots. Conner slowly lowered his Cross and felt a little bit more comfortable with Becker. He dumped the Cross back in his bag and sat down.

Conner realised that he would have to touch Becker if he wanted him off his desk, so he decided to leave Becker there. He carried on typing away at his laptop, actually not minding Becker being there. Conner once again got sucked into his work and quickly forgot about Becker...

* * *

Dr Hank walked through the old mansion. He had never been good with creepy places, which rather explained why he never watched horror movies. Becker loved horror movies. Dr Hank's invention was meant to be able to look through a person's head and write down in words everything they see and think. It was quite clever. However, using it on the boy wasn't. Even as a baby, he was a bit too smart for his own good. Dr Hank didn't really enjoy reading the part where he ended up watching the movie _Saw._ Dr Hank walked over some planks of wood and ducked under a metal pole. Everywhere and everything was dusty. Dr Hank pushed aside a sheet that hung from the ceiling.

He saw Ethan by a window and walked over. He guessed that Ethan knew he was there, but didn't show it.

"Did the train hit them?" was all Dr Hank could say. He knew they died because he didn't want them to. He looked at the floor, ashamed.

"Just as I knew it would, the train hit the car. Also as I knew it would, the train didn't hit them," he explained. Dr Hank's head snapped up in what must have been delight. They weren't dead? Praise the lord!

"What?" he said, trying not to sound too happy. Being happy meant that Ethan had little control over him and little control meant getting that control back, meaning pain.

Ethan turned to face him.

"No need to sound so happy. I knew they'd get out, I knew Little Becker would get them out. If that boy grew up under my wing then think of the possibilities. I've looked up his CV and Medical Records. He's almost _inhuman._ I need that creature, a Gate Way, Information and Little Becker." He sneered at Dr Hank. The man flinched, stepping backwards and tripping over a brick and falling over. Ethan laughed as a look of pain crawled onto Dr Hank's face.

Ethan didn't need the Information on the Gate Ways anytime soon. It was a bonus. He needed that creature's venom and Little Becker.

And thanks to Dr Hank, he knew how he could get both.

* * *

Conner finished his report. He started to shut down his computer. He was very happy that it was finished as he now had a load of free time. He leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and sighed. It really felt good not to have to do anything.

Conner then remembered Becker.

He jumped up and scanned his desk. Becker wasn't there. Conner grabbed his Cross and slowly looked all around the desk. Not there. Conner searched everywhere in his office, in every hiding place, under every table and chair and even checked to see if the air vent had been tampered with. Becker was nowhere in the room. Conner felt like screaming, he really did.

Becker had taken the fact that he didn't want to spend time with him a bit too far...

Meanwhile, Becker had learnt to crawl. It was funny what you could do when you really wanted to do something, and Becker really wanted to leave Conner. So, his legs said to his brain 'let's go' and before he knew it, he was crawling out of Conner's office door. He had made sure he took his boots with him. He was a baby and only really needed his boots. He crawled down the corridor, making sure he was as close to the wall as possible so no one stepped on him. However, how anyone could miss a black haired baby in a black baby suit with big black boots crawling down a white and sliver corridor was beyond him. Suddenly, Becker's stomach rumbled. He stopped crawling. He sat against the wall and looked around. Not an adult in sight. No adult, no way of getting food and Becker never kept energy bars in his boots like most of his men did. Suddenly, Becker heard _clock, clock, clock, _on the floor round the corner. He looked up to see Jess turn the corner, head deep in some files. Becker smiled a toothless grin. Jess equalled digestives, lots and lots of digestives, enough to make him sick, and milk! Digestives and milk. Becker jumped up and down on his butt, waved his arms and gave a little wail. Jess stopped walking and frowned for a moment, wondering where the sound was coming from. She then looked down and saw Becker.

"Oh! What you doing here, hmm? Shouldn't you be with Conner? Oh well," she said smiling. She picked Becker up, rested him on her hip and bounced him once to make sure she had him firmly rested there. Becker giggled slightly. Jess then walked off with Becker. Only when she got halfway down the hall did she hear Becker's stomach rumble. Becker looked at his belly then up at Jess with big pleading eyes. She smiled softly and nodded, promising that she would get him food.

She walked down the hall and into the main area where the ADD was. Jess didn't notice Lester look up from his desk and watch her carry Becker over to the ADD. Jess placed Becker on the floor and the papers on the keyboard. She searched through her bag and found half a packet of Digestives. However, Becker's milk bottle was empty. She sighed and turned round to run all the way to her car to get some. However, when she turned round, Lester stood there, arm out stretched with a bottle of milk. Jess smiled and took it.

"Thanks Lester."

"I only had it in case Miss Maitland left me with him again." Lester straightened his jacket and walked back to his office. Jess smiled and handed Becker the milk and two Digestives. Becker smiled and started to eat. He ate the Digestives quite quickly and drank the milk down fast too. Becker hiccupped afterwards. Jess laughed.

"That's what you get when you eat far too fast," she said, adding a light laugh at the end, just as Becker hiccupped again. Jess looked around to see not many people. She landed in close to Becker who was in his own world playing with his boots. "You know, I've always found you funny... I've always quite liked you... more than just a friend." Jess laughed lightly. "You're probably sitting there, playing with your big boy boots thinking, 'what is this woman blabbering about?'. Well, I don't care. You're kind, you're funny, you're very, very brave and handsome... Oh! I'm so dead if you remember this! Actually, forget everything I just said. Okay? Yah, forget, forget, forget Becker, just forget," Jess said, suddenly worrying. However, just as Jess started to really panic, Conner ran towards.

"Have you seen Becker? I lost him." Conner was sweating all over and looked like had just run away from a T-Rex. He scanned the room rapidly trying to find Becker, praying silently that Abby hadn't found him first. Jess jumped up and looked very angry.

"YOU LOST HIM! Conner, how could you be so irresponsible? Wait! Don't answer that, Becker got bored with you, and he was hungry. I just had to feed him." Conner took a step back, quite shocked that Jess just shouted at him - even worse - shouted at him like Abby would. It took Conner a moment to think about what Jess had just said then realised that Becker was with her. He looked down and saw Becker playing with his boots.

Conner had never been so happy to see Becker in his life. He bent down and scooped Becker up in his arms happily. He swung him around and around until he was screaming with joy. He then stopped and made Becker looked at him.

"Don't tell Abby that I lost you, okay? I am sorry I was an idiot, but I got jealous that you got more attention from Abby within ten minutes than I get in a week. Please forgive me Becker. I'm- I'm happy to spend time with you." Conner waited for Becker's reaction. Becker stared at Conner for a few moments. Conner waited, scared that Becker may not forgive him. Becker then dropped his boots.

"Forgiven," he said in proper English, but with a baby accent. Conner smiled. His first word and he was forgiven. Becker leaned into Conner and hugged him. Conner hugged back. Jess smiled happily and held her hands together by her mouth. She jumped on the spot once, joy filling her that Conner and Becker were actually friends.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lester said with no emotion, standing outside his office door. He then turned round and walked in.

Becker let go of Conner and he held him out at arm's length. They took a soppy moment to stare into one another's eyes. Then Abby walked in.

"Conner –" She started but didn't finish. Conner turned to face her, holding Becker on his hip. She stared blankly at him, completely shocked that Conner was holding Becker and smiling about.

"Hey Abby. Becker and me are cool before you ask... Err, he also spoke his first word..." Abby was over to him and Becker in seconds.

"What did he say? What did he say?" She asked repeatedly.

"Forgiven," Becker, piped up. Abby's face softened and turned into a smile. Jess giggled and joined in with the little group surrounding Becker.

"What's up?" came the sound of Matt's Irish accent. Emily followed him shortly. Becker grinned as he saw Abby open her mouth to speak. Becker decided he wanted to talk actually.

"Forgiven," he wailed. Matt and Emily's mouths flung open. Emily laughed and walked over to hold Becker.

It was all so perfect.

* * *

Becker screamed. He screamed and wailed and screamed. Jess walked up and down her living room patting him on the back. She had been more than happy to get up and deal with Becker, but he had been crying for about hour now. She had fed him, washed him, given him medicine, changed his nappy and tried to make him burp, but none of that worked. He screamed and screamed and screamed. Abby and Conner had tried as well to comfort the crying baby but that hadn't worked. They were sure that Becker had woken everyone in the building. Several people had come and complained about the noise and also asked why she had a baby. Becker just carried on crying. It was driving Jess insane.

Suddenly the phone rang. Jess placed Becker on the kitchen table and handed him his boots. He gripped tightly to them. When Jess turned her back, Becker lay sideways and curled up into a ball with his boots.

"Hello?" she said shakily. She tried straightening her hair in the reflection of the toaster.

"_Jess, it's Matt. Those scientists have got something for us."_

"Do explain, please. You might be able to tell me why Becker had been crying for nearly a whole hour now!" she almost screamed down the phone.

"_He's been doing what? Maybe Emily and I should come down..." _Jess could tell that he sounded worried. Who wouldn't be? It was Baby Becker! Not just normal Becker, Baby Becker.

"Explain first you dumb Irish man!" she screeched down the phone. "Sorry, I'm a bit cranky," she added.

"_It's okay. The scientists found some chemicals from the Periodic Table in his blood, but that couldn't have changed him. They also found some sort of poison in him. They think that the poison reacted with the chemicals and did this to him. If it wasn't for those chemicals, he would be dead." _Matt explained.

"And the screaming?" she asked, biting her nails. Jess hadn't noticed the cold air whip around her ankles, which was strange because all the windows were closed.

"_It must be his body now fighting the poison. The scientist think that if we could give him more of the poison then his body would fight it by using the chemicals and it might just reverse the effects. However, he may have a lot of poison left in his body and we will need to get him to hospital." _Jess was confused.

"Won't he just get younger?" she asked. Jess was too wrapped up in the phone call to notice that Becker had stopped crying.

"_He will. However, his body is like a circle. You go round one way and end up and one and a half, you then carry on and you're at the beginning again, twenty six. It's like a clock." _Jess was still slightly confused, but trusted that Matt knew what he was doing.

Jess suddenly heard the door slam. She spun round to see the front door open, hitting the wall. She ran towards it and looked down the hall both ways. At the end, the elevator doors started to close. In the elevator, she saw Ethan smile wickedly at her, with a sleeping Becker in his hands. She stared in plain horror as the elevator doors shut.

"_Hello, hello? Jess, are you still there?" _Jess brought the phone to her ear.

"He's got him. Ethan's got Becker." There was no reply from the other end of the phone for a moment.

"_Get dressed and we'll be round in ten."_ Matt hung up the phone.

He stared out of the window and sighed. Little did he know that Emily was hiding behind her bedroom door and had heard everything. Emily turned to go get dressed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

**Okay, I know that Becker's whole changing into a baby and back again thing could never really happen and it seems confusing, but just go with it.**

**Please review.**


	7. Not a trap

**Hey, sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Matt sped away from the traffic lights, Conner and Abby gripping their seat belts for dear life. Emily sat next to him, not scared one bit of the speed he was driving at. They had all snapped into action when Becker was taken. Jess was in a bit of a bad state when Matt and Emily had got to her flat. She wouldn't shut up about how it was all her fault. They were lost on what to do at first. They had no clue as to where Ethan was. However, Lester had come to their rescue. He had told them that he had put a tracking device on Becker, just to keep an eye on him. He had only done that after the incident with the train. Jess had jumped up and drove as fast of she could to the ARC to help them through the ADD.

Matt turned the car sharply to the left. He started to drive down a dirt track road. Matt kept his eyes fixed on the road, but Emily looked out and around. The moonlight crawled through the trees that surrounded the road they sped down. Suddenly, the car jumped up and down again. Matt didn't apologies for the fact that they just had driven over a bump in the road. Emily sighed. Matt hadn't spoken a word since he had hung up the phone when speaking to Lester. Emily wondered what went on in his head just as much as she wondered what went on in Baby Becker's.

Up ahead Emily could see a house through the trees. No, a mansion. Matt flicked the headlights off. No one spoke as he slowly drove up to it. He let the car roll to a stop. They all jumped out, EMDs in hands. They walked towards the double doors. Emily looked up and studied the mansion. It was very big. About three stories high.

Matt kicked open the door and walked in, everyone else hot on his trail. The house on the inside was far beyond unfit for human life. Most of the ceiling had come down and lay everywhere on the floor. Plaster on the wall hung off, threatening to fall to the ground like many of pieces already had. Dust lay everywhere like snow in winter and spiders cobwebs owned the building there were so many. Matt walked ahead of the others and looked at the stairs. They looked okay, but other steps looked like they were ready to break. Matt started to walk up the stairs slowly. They creaked slightly, but Matt made it to the top without anything breaking. Abby and Emily followed up after him, Conner still looking around on the ground floor. Abby hissed for Conner to hurry up. Conner jumped up the stairs after them, sounding like an elephant as he went. He got to the last three steps before one of the stairs broke. Conner's left leg went straight through the stair, wood crashing down on something below. Matt put his hand to his head and shook his head. Conner yanked his leg back out of the hole it was stuck in making it worse. The sound of more wood falling to the floor, echoed throughout the house. Conner mouthed "sorry" at the team. Abby sighed, not caring less and walked off down the hall on the first floor.

Matt walked after her. Emily held her hand out to help Conner up the stairs. Once he got up the stairs he and Emily walked after Abby and Matt. Matt and Abby were checking in every room along the corridor. Emily and Conner stood still and watched the pair search for Becker like they were his own parents. It was quite shocking to see how they both cared for Becker. Very shocking considering Matt was looking harder than Abby was. Matt suddenly came back out of a room and whispered for them to come over. They walked into the room and looked around. They saw very quickly, why Matt wanted them to look in this room. There was a light trail of Digestive crumbs on the floor. Emily smiled to herself. Good old Becker to leave a trail for them, good old him. Abby followed the trail first, Matt second, then Conner. Emily stuck behind. Abby lifted a sheet that hung from the ceiling out of her way and she walked forward. Light from the moon sprayed across the room. Papers were scattered all over the floor. On the window ledge was an empty bottle of milk, Digestive packet rappers plus crumbs and a small bottle of whisky. By the window ledge, was a cot. Abby rushed over to it and a look of relief washed over her face.

"Becker," she sighed. Matt and Conner rushed over. They all smiled, as Becker was fast asleep, not stirring or crying, just sleeping peacefully. Abby went to pick him up, but the sound of a gun clicking stopped her.

"I wouldn't."

Matt knew the voice that spoke. They turned round to see Ethan with a gun to Emily's head. Matt tensed for a second before relaxing.

"Let her go Ethan," Matt said. He took a few steps forward, but Ethan didn't like that and dug the gun into Emily's head a little bit more. Matt stopped walking and raised his hands, saying that he would do no harm. Abby and Conner stayed by Becker. Matt saw Emily's scared face. She always seemed so brave, always taking charge when there was no leader, not afraid of anything, but really, she was terrified. Terrified of Ethan and his gun. He was her only fear and he liked that. A moment of silence came over the two men, neither knowing what to say next. However, Abby wasn't in any mood for nothing to be said.

"What did you do to Becker?"

Matt frowned turning to face her. Becker was fine, what was she on about?

"He was crying like hell was inside of him and now he's sleeping like an angel. What did you do?" She asked again. Matt understood what she was on about then. Becker had been crying badly when he had phoned. Why was he so quiet now? Ethan smiled.

"What do you think the whiskey's for?" he replied.

Conner's eyebrows rose. "Well that's one way to deal with Becker. Thanks for the heads up." Abby wacked Conner's arm. Becker gave a little whimper of laughter from inside the cot. Conner leaned over it. "You like that don't ya mate? Typical of you." Abby hit Conner again. Becker gave a small laugh, as did Ethan. Matt turned his attention back to him.

"Bet this was all a big trap. Take Becker, lead us here, and snatch Emily." Matt only said what was on his mind. Ethan's smile grew wider and he started to laugh. His laugh got louder and more violent.

"Nowhere near right Anderson. I wanted the boy, Little Baby Becker."

"You mean this wasn't a trap?"

"Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "However, since you are here, I can kill you." Ethan pointed his gun at Matt and fired, throwing Emily viciously to the side. She fell over, hitting her head hard on a brick, causing her to fall unconscious. Matt jumped out of the way of the bullet, as did Abby who was behind him. Conner ducked down to the side. Matt opened fired and aimed for Ethan three times. All three bullets missed. Matt cursed. Becker wouldn't have missed a target as easy as that.

Ethan moved forward, firing at whomever he could see. Matt tried to shoot back, as did Abby. Conner just hid behind the curtains. Suddenly, Conner saw his chance; he aimed his gun, looked away, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. The EMD's bullet blasted across the room. It hit Ethan's gun, sending it flying. Conner looked impressed with himself. Matt dropped his gun and ran at Ethan. He swung his fist straight into Ethan's face, making him spin away. Before Matt could hit Ethan again, a roar exploded through the mansion. Matt looked at Conner and Abby who both stared back. Ethan took his chance. He grabbed both of Matt's legs and lifted him upwards then threw him onto the floor a metre or so away from him.

"Deal with whatever that is," Matt shouted at his team. "I've got Ethan." Abby and Conner nodded and left the room. Matt jumped up and ran at Ethan again.

Conner and Abby ran into the hall, both skidding to a halt. Abby saw the creature first. It was the Scorpion from the future. How it got here was one thing, but the other was how they were going to take it down.

The creature shot a dart from its tail at them. It missed Abby by less than an inch. It wobbled like an arrow in the floor next to her right foot. As ever, Conner was about to ask what they were going to do, but Abby had a little idea. She sprinted forward. She jumped onto a large part of fallen down ceiling and jumped off it onto the creature's back. Before the creature could reach, Abby grabbed its stinger carefully, jumped off its back, bent the stinger backwards and stabbed it into the floor. The creature cried out in pain. It hit the walls, causing them to come down. Conner stayed a good distance back and so did Abby. Suddenly, the creature brought its stinger back up out of the floor, bringing a big lump of the floor with it. The lump of floor hit Abby in the face, forcing her to hit the wall and fall down. The creature ran through into another room, but Conner didn't care. He rushed to Abby's aid.

Becker was happy sleeping. However, Ethan and Matt's fight had woken him. Becker looked through the crib bars to see them punching one another. Becker smiled and clapped his small, soft hands together, enjoying the show. Suddenly, Becker heard a roar. He recognised the roar and his stomach started to hurt. Becker didn't like it when his stomach hurt. He didn't like it when anything hurt. Becker saw the top of the crib and tried to reach for it. He reached and reached and reached and before Becker knew it, he was standing up, holding onto the edge of the crib. He looked down and back up at Matt and Ethan. Ethan kneed Matt in the stomach and threw him against the wall. Becker laughed at that, but both men were too worked up trying to hurt one another to notice him. Becker climbed over the crib and dropped himself onto the floor. He then started to crawl towards the roars.

Meanwhile, Matt punched Ethan again. He went to do it again, but Ethan grabbed his hand and twisted it behind Matt's back. He then rammed Matt into the wall. Matt swung his leg around Ethan and made him fall backwards. Matt rolled off Ethan and went to kick him, but Ethan grabbed his leg and pulled him to the floor. Ethan climbed to his feet, as did Matt. Both men were extremely tired and really wanted the other one to fall to the floor, but they both stood strong.

Meanwhile, Becker had made his way into the other room across the hall. He had seen Abby and Conner, but didn't stop to grab their attention. Becker sat in the middle of the room looking around in wonder. It was bigger than the other room he had just been in, a bit less dusty too. A small groan from behind caught Becker's attention. He turned himself round on his bottom with his small hands to face the creature.

Becker knew it was dying. Bending its tail back was like snapping a human's spin in two. However, when you snap a person's spin, they die there and then, but with bending the creature's tail backwards, it dies slowly. Becker watched its eyes blink sideways at him. It slumped down in front of him. It whimpered like a hurt dog.

Becker reached his hand out and placed it on one of the creature's pincers.

"Forgiven," he said calmly. The creature closed its eyes, and then a few moments later opened them again. It swerved its broken tail round so it was in front of Becker. The creature brought it slowly down and dug it into Baby Becker's small shoulder. Becker's eyes started to water as his shoulder felt like it was on raging fire. The creature withdraw its tail and closed its eyes, never to open them again. Becker fought back a cry as he felt the creature's venom race through him...

Abby and Conner walked into the room where Ethan and Matt were still fighting. Both men were gasping for air now. Abby and Conner walked over to Emily. They shook her slightly and she awoke. Emily looked up at Matt and Ethan.

"What on..." her voice trailed off as her head started to hurt badly.

Matt punched Ethan again. Ethan flew backwards and landed on his back. However, what Ethan saw next to him blew his mind. His gun. How lucky was that? His gun! Ethan grabbed it and jumped to his feet. He pointed it at Matt. Everyone froze as all their lives could be over in four simple pulls of the trigger.

"Should have kept that gun on you Anderson." Ethan clicked the gun and Matt prepared for the impact of the bullet. He closed his eyes, but not tight, as he was not afraid. However, it never came. The sound of wood being smashed sounded in the room, a thud of a body falling to the floor echoed. Matt opened his eyes and a huge grin spread across his face.

There stood Becker with a sheet wrapped round him, making him look like a Roman. He dropped the broken bit of wood that he had hit Ethan with. He looked down at Ethan for a moment then up at his friends. He smiled, as if nothing had ever happened.

"Becker, mate..." Matt started to laugh lightly. He bent over, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. Abby and Emily ran up to him and hugged him tight. Becker groaned.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" Emily asked, her Victorian English accent ringing in Becker's ear.

"No, no... I'm... Fine..." Becker fell forward into both women's arms unconscious. Matt and Conner rushed over. Matt pressed against his earpiece and instructed Jess sharply:

"We need medics NOW!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Next chapter's the last.**

**Please review.**


	8. Baby days

**LAST CHAPTER!**

**I know, it's sad to see this fic go... However, I know what i'm going to do for my next story and the world should love it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Matt walked over and joined the others by the ADD where Jess sat typing. Night had quickly turned to day and Becker had been rushed to hospital. The team hadn't heard anything of Becker's condition. They had all been de-briefed about the events of that night. None of them really wanted to retell how they watched their friend be pulled into the back of an ambulance looking like a living corpse. However, it had to be done.

Abby and Conner both had cups of coffee with them, Emily had a tea and Jess a hot chocolate. Matt didn't fancy a drink. He would have preferred a lettuce, chicken and potato sandwich with Pizza Express Honey and Mustard dressing in it.

Matt looked at Lester's office. He saw Lester and Phillip talking about something and Matt wished that he knew how to lip read. Lester had just told something to Philip and Matt knew by Philip's angry face and the fact that he slammed his fist on Lester's desk that whatever Lester had said wasn't a good thing. Matt may not be able to lip read, but it didn't take an idiot to see that Philip was telling Lester that something was 'unacceptable'. Philip then left the office and walked towards the elevator. Looking grim, Lester walked out of his office and over to them.

He sighed. "We are unsure how, but Ethan has managed to escape."

"What?" Emily almost jumped at what Lester was saying. The rest of the team's faces looked shocked as well, apart from Matt's. His just stayed the same.

"We'll find him though, won't we?" Matt said. It sounded like there was a lot of hope in his voice. Lester was about to reply, but didn't get a chance.

"Of course we will." The team looked up and Lester turned around all to see Becker standing by Lester's office. He jumped down the stairs and walked towards them. He wasn't dressed in his soldier uniform, but in normal clothes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a no-sleeved black top with a chequered red and black jacket with a hood and a nice looking pair of Asics red trainers. His hair wasn't perfectly combed flat and shinny, it was nicely spiked that made Becker seem a bit more friendly than normal. He walked towards them. He smiled at his team as if nothing had ever happened.

"Well, don't stand there looking smug. Tell us what the doctors said." Lester said walking round him on one foot to another. Becker's eyes followed Lester's every move. He sighed.

"Doc says that I should be fine. They dealt with the left over venom in my body. I'll be a bit tired, dizzy and get stomach pains for a while but none of that will kick in until at least tomorrow. I'm perfectly fine." Matt noticed that Becker was talking to Lester as if he was trying to seesomething in his face. Matt's first guess was that Becker didn't want medical leave AGAIN. However, Matt then thought of something else.

"You only went into hospital about five or six hours ago and they just let you go? Wouldn't they want to keep an eye on you?" Matt said, with a smile on his face. Becker looked down at his shoes.

"They sort of did..." he mumbled. Matt was about to carry on talking and torture Becker a bit, but Lester cut to the chase.

"You ran away from hospital _again _didn't you?" he asked, with his eyebrows raised. Becker looked at the ceiling then back down at his feet again. He kicked the floor lightly a couple of times.

"Might have," he said, still looking down. Everyone looked at Lester waiting his reply. Would he force Becker to go back to hospital? Would he get chains and padlocks to keep Becker on his hospital bed? They all waited for what Lester would say.

However, he didn't say what they expected him to say. He huffed, trying to hold back a laugh and said:

"Just make sure you don't die," He said. "Take today and tomorrow off, also the day after if you are still not feeling too good."

Lester walked back to his office. Matt could have sworn that he heard Lester start to laugh. Becker watched Lester go, and then turned back to his team.

"Right, who's got my car keys?" he asked. Matt pulled them out of his pocket and threw them to him with a smile on his face. Becker caught them one handed. He nodded his thanks, turned sharply on his heels and walked away. He didn't get far before Conner shouted after him.

"What do we say if the doctors come looking for you?" he said half joking.

"Either tell them you don't know me or knock them out and dump them in the river."

Conner and Matt laughed at that, but the girls only looked horrified, not getting that it was a joke. Becker walked into the elevator and pressed the button. The doors closed and he was gone, as if he was leaving to go home from yet another working day.

Jess, Conner, Abby and Emily all started chatting about how similar and different Baby Becker was to their normal Becker. However, Matt was in not paying attention. Their Becker. They were talking about _their _Becker, because that was what he is. He was their Becker and they weren't going to let anyone else have him or hurt him... Well, they could try to make sure that he didn't get hurt, but it was Becker, so it was going to extremely hard.

There and then, Matt understood why Lester almost had a heart attack from the fact that Becker had once been torn to shreds by five future predators and walked out of hospital perfectly fine within a month, when he should have been there for six months to a whole year. It was because that was typical of Becker. Typical of him to protect the team, to throw himself in at the deep end and fight his way out, or for him to take the hit for them and walk away just fine. He healed right up, and very quickly. He was almost unable to die.

Therefore, as Becker left the ARC, his day of being a baby and the rest of the Arc team being parents, were over.

Becker's baby days were gone for good.

* * *

Becker opened his front door, walked in and shut it behind him. He walked into his familiar flat and was happily greeted by his dog.

"Hello Lucy, how are you? Did you feed yourself okay whilst I was gone?" He knelt down to talk to her, but treated her like a normal person. Lucy was a very fit black Labrador. Becker never had to worry about Lucy much. He was never home and neither was she. Becker had trained Lucy far too well and when the army had heard of what she was capable of, they asked straight away if they could have her. Becker had agreed only if Lucy could come back and stay with him at times and was updated regularly of how she was. Right now, she was home and very capable at looking after herself.

Becker stood up and walked forward.

Walking forward meant that Becker then had the kitchen on his right. There was no wall or door, just an open area. There was a table in the middle of the kitchen that had cupboards under it. On the wall where the front door was, was the fridge with the sink next to it. When you looked straight ahead on that wall was a cooking surface with cupboards above and below. Becker saw that Lucy had opened the cupboard where he kept all of her food and that a big bag was open on the floor with dog food spilling out of it. Becker quickly tidied that up and left the kitchen, Lucy close behind him.

If you had carried on walking from the front door past the kitchen, you would be in the living room. It was a big open space about twice the size of the kitchen, maybe three. There was a giant window that stretched across the whole of it, looking out on the other flats and houses. In the living room, Becker had a black 34-inch flat screen TV on a stand with a DVD player. The room was all white and the floor was a light brown wood. There was a long brown sofa that could fit four people on. There was also a brown armchair. In front of the sofa and armchair was a low table where, if Becker was watching TV, he would put his coffee or alcoholic drink.

Above the TV, the wall there was filled with nothing but shelves. All of these shelves were covered in books and DVDs. The type of books Becker read were detective books, mystery books, horror books, WW1/2 and books all about guns. His DVD collection wasn't that different as he had detective movies, WW1/2 movies, movies about guns and most of all horror movies. Becker had about 5% detective movies, 10% on guns, 5% on WW1/2 and 80% horror. Becker could never get enough of horror movies, he loved them.

In the corner of the room was a big black piano. Becker could play it, but didn't that much. Leaning up again the piano was an electric guitar and a normal one. Becker could play the guitar a hell of a lot better than he could play piano. He had been told that he was a very good singer, but Becker never thought that much about his voice.

Along that wall were guns. Lots and lots of guns. All types of guns - and knives. Becker collected them and when he was on medical leave and could move, he would go out with some mates and go clay pigeon shooting or something like that. All his guns got used. Becker was also a good knife thrower. It ran in the family so it was no surprise.

If you went along that wall away from the piano, there would be stairs down. There were then two doors. One in the side that led to a big bathroom that had a toilet, sink and nice shower and the other at the end led to Becker's bedroom. Becker's bedroom was white as well. He had a long slide open wardrobe that was silver. He had a big window with black curtains. He had a double bed with black sheets. If any wounds that he had bled in the night, then it would leave a stain on black, and if it did, he could see it.

Becker was about to go and sit on the sofa with a beer, but the phone rang. Becker picked it up and flopped onto the sofa, kicking his feet onto the table. Lucy jumped up and cuddled next to her master.

"Hello?" Becker asked into the phone.

"_Finally, you pick up! I've called you five times nearly; three of those times were from yesterday."_ shouted a woman's voice from down the phone.

"Lovely to speak to you to mother," Becker said sarcastically. "I had a problem at work. Nothing big. Just going to be in bed the whole day and getting Lucy to be getting me things when I need them if I need them." Becker explained so his mother wouldn't worry so much.

"_Good, good. For a second there I thought I'd have to fly over from France in John's privet jet to come and look after you. I must admit that I wouldn't have minded one bit. These secret government meetings between the French government and England's one are deadly boring." _She laughedand Becker joined in with her. Becker had then remembered something.

"Mother, what was I like as a baby?"

Becker's mother must have been taking a sip of a drink when he asked that as Becker heard her spit it out and gasp for air.

"_Why do you ask that? Is it about what happened at work?" _Becker's mother was smarter than most and was always able to link one thing to another. Becker smiled.

"Yes mother it was. Now, just tell me. For once, I really am all ears." Becker heard his mother sigh and he smiled as she started to talk about him in his baby days.

* * *

**Hope the world enjoyed this.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone that read this story.**

**Look out for my name people, because I'll be back! (If you can't wait for me, then I have another Primeval story and a one-shot).**

**Please review.**


End file.
